opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ron Ernest Paul
by A Libertarian Rpal. Rpal is the best person in the Republican party (by republican I mean both republican and democrat). The thing about the man that makes him the best is that he in both ideological in what he stands for and he is ideological in his reaction to things that others react to emotionally. A good example is abortion. He is against it because he saw what it was (he witnessed it) but he is not against it because it is a disgusting sight or is saddens him; he is against it because it goes against his libertarian ideology (In your face Walter Block!). The other ideological aspect of him, in this instance, is his belief that you must make sure that your policy –any policy- is created and implemented in an ideological way. He doesn’t want to just ban the evil act but instead he wants to make it a state issue, not federal or supreme taco court issue. While all the other candidates are trying to tell you how they want to tackle issues in a non-ideological way, he is trying to do what he thinks is right by first filtering it through the ideological filter (its like a coffee filter but thicker and silences the wishes of morons). The other candidates are, unlike him, trying to act like despots. I mean no fallacy of logic here but that is their goal. You can see that goal by looking at their rhetoric and looking at why people support them. They are pandering to the inner directives, the people who don’t care about others and just want more for themselves. You can see this pandering in the way that Barracks O’ Bammmmmmma and Chillary Clayhen talk about their “ways” of solving problems in society. They don’t want to support an ideology or don’t want to tell you which ideology they support (I doubt it is the latter since major party candidates just @#$% up everything through contradictory actions). Rpal want to fight with ideology as his guide. He is not trying to get elected to act as the “wise man” and hold the keys to prosperity in a secret mental vault but he wants to, instead, be the person who tells us his objective and his method. Modern politicians will – and I mean will- kill us in the name of helping. They will be “our person” and they will react to our whims but they will not have the courage to tell us when we are acting stupid. They won’t have the courage to disagree or go in another direction. Democracy is a failure and the deaths of the hungry, unwanted, and poor are the byproduct of a system who’s only justification is the assumption that all (all as in every) other ideology of administration will lead to more problems. It is this belief that there is only democracy and despotism that will, in turn, make democracy into the dismal crud that it was created to eliminate. I did lie though. I lied about Rpal being the only good candidate. There are others like Charles Jay, Seth Tyresson, and some of the libertarians. They aren’t major party candidates though and Americans are too @#$%ing stupid to vote for the candidates of minor and third parties. I may have expressed distrust of Rpal in the past but I see him as the only candidate that can be elected in this next election who won’t $%^& this country in the #$$. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: October 28, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: Ron Paul Opinions Category: Rpal Opinions Category: Republican Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.